Duo Vs Vegeta AKA who has the biggist ego
by Courtney Fey
Summary: crossover!


Warning: Yaoi maybe, I don't know yet! But if it is tough luck for you people who don't like it because I do! So the standard Warnings apply if you do not like or approve of Yaoi fan fiction, which means boy/boy love, seduction, sex, the usual then you need to find your self a new story. Thank you for stopping by at Silverthyme's local Gundum Wing Sex Shop! Bye bye for now! Wait no it's On to the story! yahhhhhhh!

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundum Wing (pouts).No matter how much I wish I did I don't so you can't sue me. Besides I don't own anything I'm just a high school Student! And you people out there all know that high schoolers own nothing.

Duo VS. Vageta (a.k.a. Who has the Biggest Ego Around? the Troll Or the "Girl")

by Sorceress Silvrethyme

Duo is stranded on a strange small planet. His Gundum is it need of repairs before it can take off again.

"Damn! I had better try to contact Heero and let him know I'll be late for dinner." thought a very frustrated Duo." Will at least there's a town a few miles away from here and now that my message has been recorded by Wing Zero's personal answering machine, I can start walking to my desired destination."

As Duo begins to walk our screen moves over to Vageta who is working out in the gravity room.

"How typical of the women" rants Vageta. After the last incident with the pink bad man T-shirt you'd think she'd learn, but noooo, she just had to buy him a lavender-pink tank top and a pair of yellow spandex shorts to go with that damn shirt she bought! She really is a baka if she thinks that the mighty Saiya-Jin Prince Vageta is going to wear that ridicules outfit!" Besides it would so clash with my beautiful dyed hot pink hair. I really should praise Kakerort for his and the Namik's color choose when they pulled this prank on me, maybe I'll get even one of these days." thought Vageta.

At that point Duo reaches what he thinks is a house but is in fact the gravity room. And with a knock Duo walks in.

"Who the fuck are you and how the fuck are you just walking around" Bellows Vegeta.

The fact that the boy (The Mere Human Boy) just walking around the gravity room as if not even affected by the 800 times gravity in the room amazed and puzzled Vageta , who was struggling just to stand.

"My name is none of your damn business and as to your second question, I have two legs just like any other normal person and you are not normal by any ones standards!" replied Duo.

"At least I'm not a woman" retorted Vageta.

"Nope but I'm not trying to be a Treasure Troll" said Duo "And you got my sex wrong little boy I'm a Babe magnet of a man!"

"Could of fooled me!" mumbled Vageta

"Oh and what do you look like to yourself an Ewok with a bad hair day?"

"Don't you dare insult my hair you fricken Pansy" Vageta screamed in rage.

"Oh dear someone knows about my personal life and I don't even know you." answered Duo in his most Sailor Moon like voice " that must mean that your Gay to!"

"Hardly. And Don't you dare insult me! I'm the great and mighty not to mention powerful Saiya-Jin prince Vageta!"

"Prince Veggie Tales! Really... But I thought you were the queen of the waste refinery but I must be wrong...you look like..."

"What? What do I look like?" squeaked Vageta with excitement

"You look like the queen of big and terrible hair does! You probably run a chain of terrorist hair salons and when anyone comes in you don't like you butcher their hair!" stated Duo matter factly.

" Why you... Your girlfriend must have a big ass!" accused Vageta

" What girlfriend? I don't think I have one!" Duo voiced with a small smile on his face

"Really... That must be because you look like a girl" cried Vageta in glee.

"That's what you think ? HAAAAAHAAAAA. I don't have a frilly girlfriend like you, I have a Handsome boyfriend though." announced Duo

"Will then how do I top that? Oh. My girlfriend always carries her frying pan with her!" Shuttered Vageta in remembrance of an earlier incident.

" My boyfriend always has his laptop! He even sets his computer up right besides our stove before he cooks dinner, although dinner doesn't get cooked most of the time because he's on the Internet trying to find a new recipe to make." came Duo's rebuttal.

"Really that's kind of strange. Anyways my girlfriend's name is Bulma, bet your boyfriend's name isn't as strange as that!" was Vageta response.

"Your right! My other half's name is Heero Yuy!"

"Cool, hum what to say next? ha... Bulma never shuts the hell up" relayed Vageta

"Heero never speaks and you think this Bulma never shutting up is bad? Wait until you meet Hee-chan." declared Duo with a large frown on his face.

" Ya right! OK then I've killed 2,000,000,000,000 and I have destroyed 2 planets!" challenged Vageta.

" I've killed everyone in all of time and space at least once!" stated Duo matter factly

"Oh, but how is that possible?" Asked Vageta

"I'm the God of Death! And I've Come to take you SOUL!" shouted Duo.

"Cool. I've died 3 times and come back! Vageta told Duo.

"I've died 30 times, atempted suicide 40 times, been saved by Hee-chan all 40 times, and tried to blow up my Gundum with me in it 20 times, although I never did manage to do the job right." Duo proudly convaed to Vageta.

"Ya but I have a tail" came Vageta's response.

"But I have a yard long braid. So nana naboobo!" Duo said like a young child who had just won a victory over the baby-sitter. To be continued...


End file.
